Ever Us—A-Un stories
by Gayle Nightingale
Summary: From my "Ever Us" universe, it's 1869 and it's bedtime for the twins. Chap 1 Inuyasha ended his Robin Hood adventure mentioning A-Un had been a secret spy and had infiltrated the Castletown in a deep cover investigation. Chap 2 is a response to a Tumblr prompt How did Sesshomaru met A-Un? Ryuu lovers!—Ryuu's first Veterinary case and how he learned he could talk to animals
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Ever Us—A-Un

Summary: Inucest! Yaoi. AU From my "Ever Us" universe, it's 1869 and it's bedtime for the twins. Chap 1 Inuyasha ended his Robin Hood adventure mentioning A-Un had been a secret spy and had infiltrated the Castletown in a deep cover investigation. But that's a story for another night." _Guess it's another night_.

Chap 2 is a response to a Tumblr prompt How did Sesshomaru met A-Un?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do not make any money from writing fanfiction.

Author: Gayle Nightingale

Category/Genre: Inuyasha/Romance/family/

Content tags: Yaoi, Inucest, InuSess A bedtime story with a Robin Hood flare

Rating: T

Time: AU. Several years prior to my last story "Ever Us"; specifically 1869 in Japan at the castle in the Western Lands.

Prompt for chap 1: From Chap 9 Ever Us-Robin Hood, A Bedtime Story

Prompt for chap 2: Tumblr How did Sesshomaru met A-Un?

Bonus for Ryuu lovers—Ryuu's first Veterinary case and how he learned he could talk to animals

Chapter 1. A-Un, the dragon spy

It is 1868. The Takahashis are living at the Western castle in Japan. They have been mates for almost 300 years. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have been practicing physicians for almost 100 years. Their opinions are highly valued. They are consulted frequently from all corners of the realm. For this reason Sesshomaru has been traveling. Inuyasha decided that one of them had to stay and work at the clinic in the castle and keep watch over their pups. Keiko is 14. Kenichi is nearly 11. Ryuu is eight and one half and Suteiibun is six and one half. Yuki and Kyo are over two and one half. Here is a reminder of our timeline to the current date.

Timeline for Ever Us

1500 - Kagome returns to the Feudal era and she and Inuyasha marry

1503- Sesshomaru marries Rin

1560s – Both women die. Sesshomaru goes to Inuyasha and comforts him.

1570 – Sesshomaru and Inuyasha mate

1770 – Keiko is born Ever Us—Keiko, the blessing

1792 – The marital fight of the century –Large Tsunami

1793 – Kenichi is born

1808- Ryuu is born

1822 – Steven\Suteiibun is born

1850- Kyo and Yuki are born

1868- Robin Hood tale

**Bold—fairy tale**

Normal- story

"At the end of the Robin Hood story, I told you that I would tell you the story of how A-Un had become Prince Sesshomaru's pet. Well then, this is the story. It started many years before the Robin Hood adventure when Prince Sesshomaru was five years old or even younger."

"Father was a little kid like us?" Kyo's eyes were wide open in amazement.

Just then Sesshomaru walked in the twin's room and sat next to Inuyasha. "I was, but we try to keep that a secret," he winked at the twins as he turned to his mate. The older dogs rubbed noses and then resumed the bedtime routine. Lately Sesshomaru had made a point of staying home for longer periods of time. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had discussed the situation when he returned from the last trip and both realized they needed each other.

**The key to this mission according to A-Un's boss was to infiltrate the dog castle and get to know the dog demon and his progeny. The dragons were considering brokering a treaty with the dogs but previous experiences had them leery. A-Un ducked as he wandered through the trees on his way to the country side. "Too bad we don't have tape to record things in this century," he said out loud. "Time travel makes you appreciate so many of the advances that we've made. I could have brought a tape recorder but the last spy left the Velcro and the humans claimed they invented it so…"**

**The two headed dragon made his way to the castle town and assumed a smaller size. 'It'll be less threatening.' He thought.**

**'How will I get noticed?' A-Un thought as he shrunk himself to a three foot size. 'I could fly but they might try and shoot me down.' A-Un looked about him and noticed a small farm and a small boy playing in the field. 'Maybe he will be my friend. But will he get me to the prince and the king?' **

**A-Un watched the boy for several hours. The child played by himself. He talked to himself. "I wish I had a friend," he said.**

**'That's my clue,' the dragon walked forward. He decided he would cry that way it would seem like he was lost.**

**It worked. **

**The boy saw him.**

**But, instead of coming to him, the boy ran into the house yelling at the top of his lungs for his momma.**

**'Bad move! We've got to run!" A-Un ran fast.**

**The next farm A-Un found no children so he continued on. Unfortunately the farmer's young wife had seen him. She ran to get her husband in the field.**

**The next farm A-Un was seen by three preteen children who all started screaming at the top of their lungs. He ran again.**

**At the next farm, he watched a farmer and his wife feed the chickens and goats. His stomach rumbled. 'Oh my, I'm hungry. I'll just find a field and eat some grass.' **

**Five minutes' walk from the chickens and the goats A-Un came upon a green grass clearing. Its first impression was the field was a lush green blanket. As he got closer he realized that it was tall grass. In his three foot size the grass came up to his shoulders. If he lowered his head he would be virtually invisible to anyone chasing him. A-Un made his way to the center of the green meadow nibbling on grass along the way. When he arrived at the center he slowly moved around. He didn't notice anyone following him so he devoted himself to eating the luscious grass. Closer to the ground he noticed some sweet clover. He considered sweet clover as the best treat.**

**As A-Un put his head down to graze, he didn't notice the men downwind from him. They had been following him since the first house and now were going to try and capture him. Dragons had not seen in the dog kingdom since Sounga was defeated by King Inu Taisho's grandfather. If they caught this one and took it to the king they would get prize money.**

**A-Un ate his fill and lay down to take a nap in the tall grass. He often slept with one head under the other which gave the image of a one headed animal.**

**That very same day King Inu Taisho and Prince Sesshomaru had been out in the kingdom practicing changing into their demon forms. King Inu Taisho was a large dog demon with long white fur. His true size was larger than an elephant. Prince Sesshomaru was still very young and had only transformed a few times. Each time he had transformed in the castle a wall was destroyed so the king had decided to take a field trip. They had practiced transforming all day and by this time the prince was able to switch to his three foot size with no problems. They had been working on flying as well and were overhead when they saw the men creeping up on the small animal. From the sky A-Un looked like a deer and King Inu Taisho decided it would be good to add hunting to today's lesson.**

**The prince was a bit worn out from transforming so often but had kept his fatigue from his father, after all royals are not supposed to show weakness, or at least that's what tutor Jaken had told him. Still he was becoming more and more tired the more they flew and he couldn't wait to land. They did not see the peasants.**

**The royal dog demons landed upwind from the sleeping dragon. Their scents drifted down wind over the dragon. He awoke and surveyed the situation.**

**A peasant rose, nocked an arrow, and let it fly, but his aim was poor. Instead of aiming for the dragon it overshoot the dragon and it flew toward the prince who was still in his dog form. A-Un heard the shrill pitch of the arrow in flight and realized it was going to hit the small dog. He leaped in the path of the arrow, his scales deflecting the arrow and averting the arrow from its stray path. **

**The royals looked up when they heard the arrow whizzing through the air but Sesshomaru was too tired to move. King Inu Taisho was too far from his son to save him. He started running toward Sesshomaru but realized he wouldn't make in time when he saw the two headed dragon leap in the air and purposely deflect the arrow. He watched as the dragon fell back to earth with a thud. Rushing to the dragon's side he realized that this creature was sentient and had saved the prince's life.**

**The dragon lay on the ground panting. Although he diverted the arrow from hitting the small dog his ribs were bruised. 'Wow, sure messed up this mission. Just hope I can have a moment alone and I can time travel out of here. At least that young dog is ok.'**

**The king transformed to his humanoid form and ordered the peasants to stop their attack. Then he bent over A-Un and examined the injured animal.**

**"Steady boys, I mean you no ill will. I am King Inu Taisho. You have done me a great service today. You have saved Prince Sesshomaru from certain death. You have earned the King's favor.**

**A-Un blinked. They turned their heads and blinked at each other. They looked back to the king and blinked again. Raising slowly from the ground the dragon bowed its necks to the king. It searched for the prince, but was unable to see the young lord as he was napping in the grass where he landed. You see he was VERY tired.**

**A-Un tilted both head as though asking a question to the king. The king observed the dragon and followed where it was looking and suddenly realized it was searching for Prince Sesshomaru.**

**"Come with me friend dragon. My prince is over here. I imagine he is resting."**

**Following the king through the green field he stopped to look as the king picked up the sleeping child. "Can you fly?"**

**The dragon nodded.**

**"Then follow me."**

That is how A-Un met King Inu Taisho and Prince Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stopped the story and looked over his children. The twins were asleep. Motioning to the others that it was time to leave Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood and headed to the door. Once they were outside the door Ryuu stopped them.

"Dad, is there more to the story?"

Inuyasha's ears flickered as he moved toward his son. "I suppose there could be more. I guess we'll leave it open. Perhaps your father can tell you how he really met A-Un. The story I told tonight was just a tale, a spin-off of the Robin Hood story."

Sesshomaru grabbed Ryuu's shoulders and forced him to look into his eyes. "Why don't you spend time with A-Un? I'm sure he has another version of the story. Then you can tell us a bed time story."


	2. How A-Un met Sesshomaru

Ever Us—A-Un, part 2

Primary Cast: Ryuu, A-Un

Ryuu meandered into the courtyard and waved at the castle gate guards. They nodded and returned to their duties. As he walked by the fountain he admired the jets of water spraying into the large fountain base. This was such a nice place. He sat by the fountain and allowed his fingers to play in the water. It was cool and refreshing.

'I bet A-Un would like a drink, 'Ryuu thought. He arose; walking with a purpose to the great horse barn that the two-headed dragon shared was Jinenji and A-Un.

The barn was two stories. The horses, Jinenji and A-Un lived on the first floor. The second floor was hay storage, a great place to hide from their parents and Jaken's favorite napping site. Ryuu smiled as he recalled several pranks they had played on their uncle, his favorite—how many straws can you put in the imp's nose or mouth and not wake him—So far he lead the gang with eleven. Honestly he wasn't sure how many more he could get in the imp's mouth and nose. He pondered.

The castle horses whined a greeting to the young Takahashi. Ryuu had taken to horse riding almost as easily as to swimming. It was though he could feel their intentions; when to hold on tight, when to brace for a jump, whether to lean forward, or to lean back. He really never thought about it but he supposed he was communicating with them. The last horse in the stall stomped his foot, gaining Ryuu's attention.

"What can I do for you, Charger?" Ryuu turned to look at the great warrior horse.

The stable guard noticed the interaction and came to the Prince's side.

"Charger seems to be limping but none of us can see anything. My Prince, do you know what's ails him?"

Ryuu eyed the great stallion. The stallion dropped his head once.

'I believe he asked me to help him,' Ryuu puzzled. 'Did Charger just talk to my mind?' Curious Ryuu formulated a thought and broadcasted it directly at the stallion.

'You don't have to yell. I just need you to get the rock or whatever out of my hoof.'

Ryuu jumped back in shock. The stable guard took a defensive position in front of the young Prince. "What is it Prince Ryuu? I can whistle for Captain Kenichi immediately." The guard raised his two fingers to his lips and inhaled deeply to whistle.

Ryuu raised a hand and stopped him. "It's ok. I just tripped. That's all. I think Charger wants the rock out of his hoof."

Now the guard jumped. "Charger wants what?"

"There is a rock or something lodged in Charger's hoof."

The stable guard looked from the prince to the horse and back several time. The horse nodded. The stable guard opened the stall and looked at the stallion's hoof.

'The right front,' Charger said.

"The right front," Ryuu repeated, although it was the first time the guard heard it.

Switching to the right front hoof, the guard lifted the hoof and examined the surface. There in the sole was an abscess that was fluctuant to touch.

"You are right! Prince Ryuu, would you get the hoof knife for me? It's over on the shelf. It seems Charger has a something imbedded in his sole and we need to incise it here and let it drain. Would you like to help?"

'Please my Prince,' bowed the stallion.

'As you wish,' Ryuu replied, still very amazed he could understand the horse. He nodded to the guard as he walked to the shelf. Ryuu grabbed the knife and after sterilizing it with a hot flame brought it to the stable guard.

"I'll hold the hoof. Just make a small cut over that bump, do you understand?"

"Won't it hurt?" Ryuu was worried.

'I'll hold still,' Charger replied.

"I've got his hoof," the stable guard replied. "He'll be glad to get rid of the pain. It'll be okay."

Reassured by both the stable guard and the horse Ryuu dropped the point of the knife into the bump. Purulent material poured from the wound.

'Aaaaaah—what a relief,' Charger sighed.

"Good job, My Prince. Charger seems very content. Now you need to push on the abscess to make sure it's all clear. This part may hurt but it's necessary."

'Charger, you are doing well. Hold still a little bit longer. I need to clear the abscess.' Ryuu told the stallion.

The horse snorted.

Ryuu pushed on the abscess and a thorn and more pus made their way to the surface. After assuring the abscess was clear Ryuu flushed the wound with water.

"Well done Prince Ryuu. Charger and I thank you." The stable guard lowered the hoof gently to the floor of the stable and patted the stallion's flank. "And you, Charger, deserve a juicy apple for holding so still. Can't get over how well you held still," the guard continued to talk to himself as he walked to the apple bucket to get the horse his treat.

Charger nosed Ryuu. Ryuu hugged the horse's neck.

The stable hand returned with an apple for Charger and one for Ryuu.

The horse took the apple with his lips and backed into his stall to savor his treat.

Ryuu handled his apple and pocketed it as he walked further into the barn. In the last portion of the barn Jinenji's belongings; his tea set and checkered table cloth, a large ceramic washing basin and a bed of hay, occupied the left side and A-Un occupied the right. Today the two headed dragon was curled like a feline, napping.

Ryuu wondered how long Ryuu had been sleeping and if it was okay to wake him when he noticed A-Un's feet moving as though he was chasing after something. The right dragon's head snorted and the left moaned as though they had just missed catching the elusive prey.

'A, you missed it,' came a voice.

'I missed it? You missed it too,' came the annoyed reply.

"Missed what?" Ryuu responded.

The dragon awoke and stared.

"Hi A-Un," Ryuu waved. "Want to go for a walk with me? The water in the fountain is nice and cold."

The dragon nodded eagerly and rose, stretching luxuriously.

"Come. Follow me," Ryuu waved.

The dragon lumbered after the young prince.

As they left the barn the horses whined and bid the two a good day.

In the sunlight of the castle grounds A-Un stretched their necks and looked about. Content that all was in its place and its Masters were safe, they followed Ryuu to the courtyard fountain.

"Have a drink, A-Un," Ryuu offered.

The right dragon head bent to have a sip. Content that it was indeed as good as Ryuu had suggested the right head drank. In time it removed its muzzle, water dripping and allowed the left dragon head a chance to drink.

'So good!' A spoke to Un.

"I knew you would like it," Ryuu nodded.

'Can you understand us, little one?' The dragon stared and blinked in amazement.

'Guess so,' Ryuu thought. 'Just happened today with the horses. I think I might be able to understand animals.'

A-Un stared.

Ryuu stared back. 'Why? Is that bad?'

The dragon blinked again and then roared in delight.

Castle guards came running from all over the castle grounds, weapons ready.

"Stop everyone!" Ryuu called out. "I'm okay. A-Un is just excited. We're going for a flight. Tell Father and Dad we'll be right back."

The prince mounted the dragon and took off.

—

The royal couple rolled over in bed to see Ryuu and A-Un fly by. They rolled back over, Inuyasha on top.

"Don't you dare stop now!" The inuhanyou commanded.

His nose reassured him all was well so Sesshomaru grabbed his mate's hips tightly and replied, "As you wish, my mate."

Moans, groans, and other sensational sounds continued.

Ryuu and A-Un flew out of Castletown toward the remote forest of Japan. Within ten minutes they had found a lovely meadow with flowers.

Ryuu slid off A-Un and stood in front of them.

'You didn't answer. Is it bad that I can understand you?'

'No, it is wonderful!' A cried out.

'No, it is marvelous!' Un spoke at the same time.

Then the two started speaking over each other as their excitement exploded.

Within minutes of listening to the cacophony of sound Ryuu started laughing. He bent over his knees and braced his belly. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Soon the dragon stopped speaking and stared at the prince.

As Ryuu calmed down he stared back.

The meadow was quiet except for a cricket and a lone bird.

'Don't suppose you could talk one at a time please,' Ryuu pondered. 'Now I think I understand why Dad can't understand us kids when we all talk at the same time.' Ryuu cleared his airways and looked pointedly at A-Un's right head. 'You start.'

A, the right head, bowed slightly and introduced itself. 'I am "A". Mistress Rin named us. She explained that in her native tongue "A" represents the beginning and "Un" the end of all things. I am the first.'

The other head nodded. 'And I am "Un". It has been eons since anyone could understand or speak to us. Forgive us Master Ryuu for talking over each other. We are just excited!'

'I just learned that I could speak to animals today,' Ryuu volunteered. 'Tell me more.'

So A-Un spoke to Ryuu nearly all afternoon; about their home in the barn and the wonderful being that shared it with them, about Mistress Rin and how much they missed her, about their favorite foods and how much they loved to fly. They mentioned how glad they were that their Father and Dad had become friends because they thought it was silly to not love your brother. After all they loved each other and they didn't have a choice in the mater. Several times they talked over each other and Ryuu just smiled. Eventually they exhausted of topics and Ryuu got a chance to ask questions.

'Dad tells us bedtime stories. Last night he made up a story about you.'

'Really? Was it exciting?' A asked.

'Very. You saved Father's life.' Ryuu nodded.

'If we could only return the favor,' Un sighed.

'What do you mean?' Ryuu queried.

'What my brother means, Dear Prince, is that we owe a life debt to your father. If it weren't for him we would be dead.'

'I still don't understand.' Ryuu contemplated the statement.

'Years ago, when we were young our mother hatched us in the wilds of the dragon country. We looked as we look today, a two-headed creature. Our mother cared for us until we were teens but as with all dragons she kicked us out of the nest so she could hatch her next child. We wandered the wilds, fending as we could; a rabbit here, a cabbage or melon there. Mostly we found that we like grasses. As a youngling we were very awkward. A would want to go to the right. I would want to go to the left. We weren't very good at flying either. I guess you could call us dorks.' Un laughed nervously as he reflected on their young life.

A picked up the narrative. 'We wandered into the inhabited area of dragon country. At first we were excited to see others of our kind. But then we noticed they were yelling and growling at us. We bowed and kneeled and offered our best submissive poses but that made them even madder. Suddenly they all turned as someone of significance walked into their midst. Next thing I remember they were running at us with pitch forks and maces!'

'It was scary!' Un added.

'We ran away as fast as we could but they caught up and started beating on us. Our skin is tough. It eventually was damaged and our organs inside as well. It really hurt. Eventually they tired of beating us but by then we were defeated, crying, and ready to die.' A ruminated.

Un cuddled against his brother's cheek. 'We were lying there in a pool of our blood, heaving to breathe, our ribs broken and lungs collapsed when along came Lord Sesshomaru.'

A's face lightened up. 'He started to pass us by when Un whimpered. I guess the sound intrigued our Lord and he turned. I don't know. My face was beaten so badly my eyes were swollen shut. But Un could see him.'

'I did see him, brother. He was the most beautiful being I had ever seen. He was wearing white and had a sword at his hip. You look like him, Ryuu. Such an exquisite creature.' Silence followed as Un appeared lost in thought.

'Dummy, wake up. Finish the story,' A knocked his brother in the head.

'Well, you think he's good-looking too,' Un pouted then looking at Ryuu he added. 'Your father said, "If you live, you may have the privilege of being my companion."

'We felt hope for the first time since we had been kicked out of our mother's nest. We both decided we wanted to live. But we were afraid he would leave us. So Un whimpered again.' A looked gratefully to his brother.

'When Lord Sesshomaru heard my second whimper he sat down on a rock and watched over us. I know his presence scared away the buzzards and other scavenger animals. He appeared to be in deep thought as he sat there watching us. I wanted to get better so we could follow him. A did too. We focused our power on healing and in two days we attempted to stand. We wobbled a bit but soon enough we followed our noses to some grass and water. Our lord followed us. After we had our fill we started following him and we have ever since.'

"Wow!" Ryuu verbalized out loud.

The dragon heads chuckled.

'I knew Father was cool but he really did save your life. I can't wait to tell everyone.'

'Maybe you could keep it a secret just a little longer…' Un asked. 'There's a practical joke we'd still like to pull on Jaken before he finds out we aren't just a "dumb pack animal."

A snorted.

'Oh, let me in on it…' Ryuu begged.

That evening at bedtime Sesshomaru offered Ryuu an opportunity to tell them a bedtime story about A-Un.

Knowing he couldn't lie to his father, Ryuu decided the truth would work for now. "Father, I suspect A-Un has many great stories, but he hasn't told all of them to me yet. But I'm sure it thinks you are the best!"

Kenichi automatically agreed with that and soon the room was full of young Takahashis praising their sire.

Inuyasha shook his head and laughed.

"Yeh, Yeh, Yeh. And they have a crush on you too!"

Ryuu just shrugged his shoulders. "I think you wonderful too Daddy." And he hugged Inuyasha's waist.

The room of young Takahashis joined the huggers in a dog pile while also praising their puppy-eared parent.

In time Inuyasha threw off the dog pile, "Alright you guys! Enough delaying. Time for bed." Sesshomaru grabbed his hand and pulled him to his side.

"Good night children. Sleep well." Sesshomaru lead Inuyasha to their bedroom.

Ryuu whispered to the others. "Tomorrow, we are going to pull the best ever prank on Uncle Jaken. Are you with me?"

Keiko, Kenichi, Steven, Kyo, and Yuki nodded. It was going to be legendary!

Hugs and Kisses.

Goodnight


End file.
